


The market

by Kathee_HDS



Series: GO Drabbles [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathee_HDS/pseuds/Kathee_HDS
Summary: Aziraphale enjoys his weekly stroll across the town market





	The market

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, any and all mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out in the comment section if you want.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Aziraphale walked through the market, checking the fruits and meats on display.

He passed by a fishmonger stand that smelled fishier than it should. "Well, that won't do!" with a snap he slowed the decomposition rate for the stall's stock. Walking to the next stand, he thought it wasn't fair to the rest of sellers, and so he miracled all the food in the market to better conditions. It wasn't their fault that the weather had been so hot for the past week, and all of them needed both the money and the healthy food. He purchased a couple of apples and a honeyed pistacchio pastry, and moved on with his walk with a spring in his step. 

He was on his way out of the market square when he noticed a rancid smell. "How strange," he thought "I would've sworn I'd delayed the decay of all the food in the market stalls for at least a week".

He looked around, only to find the demon giggling in an alley, staring at a merchant who was despairing over their rotten produce. 

With an incensed move a sword was drawn, and the food returned to crispy freshness as he zoomed in to his enemy. 

Slamming Crowley against the wall, Aziraphale tightened his grip on the flaming sword. "Tread carefully, demon. We may have a convenient Arrangement to fulfill eachother's assignments, but that doesn't mean I will hesitate to run my sword through you, all the way up to the hilt." 

The demon swallowed, and shifted his weight, smiling at the seething principality. "Well, it's nice to see you too, angel. It's not the kind of sword I'd like to be impaled with today, but I'll take anything you're willing to give".

Pulling back, Aziraphale sighed. "You're a nightmare" 

"It comes with the job" said the demon, straightening his coat.

"Now, I've seen a decent inn on my way here, which suspiciously smelled like honeyed lamb. Can I tempt you to a plate of ribs?"

"... Just this once." Aziraphale sheathed the sword, and the argument, for a later time. Preferably after honeyed ribs and mulled wine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small teasing ficlet at first, but then I thought, "you can't publish just 100 words!" So I tried to give it some context and flesh it out a bit. I hope you enjoyed it, and as always: You know what to do, do it with style!


End file.
